


Funnel Cakes and Ferris Wheels

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Carnival Games, Falling In Love, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony takes Steve on a road trip to help him relax before his last exam.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 36
Kudos: 130
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Funnel Cakes and Ferris Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/gifts).



> Written for this prompt:  
> Steve is stressed out due to the end of the semester approaching. Wanting to give him a break, Tony takes them to an amusement park. Steve shows off his fun side.

Tony was sitting at his desk, working away with the soldering wand, trying to fix his newest bot. He became vaguely aware of the door opening, and the large mass that was Steve Rogers face planting onto his bed.

“Mm daw foovr. Ah keet!” a mumbled sound came from his pillow.

“I can speak Klingon, but not pillow mumbles just yet,” he replied, not shifting away from his project. As often as people called _him_ a drama queen, they’d clearly never dealt with Steve during exams.

He heard shuffling and turned enough to see Steve roll on his side, snuggling his pillow close to his chest. He looked exhausted. Finals had been brutal on Steve, Tony knew, but he didn’t think it had been that bad.

“I’m done, forever. I am done. I quit. I just can’t anymore,” Steve finally let out.

“We both know you’re not quitting. It isn’t physically in your DNA to quit anything. What happened?” Tony put down his tools and turned his chair fully to look at Steve. His blond hair was sticking up in odd patterns, he’d probably slept on it wet again, his eyes didn’t have their usual brightness and sparkle. He was still gorgeous though, Tony thought. And what he wouldn’t give to be his pillow right now. But that was besides the point. 

“It just feels like I have been studying forever and nothing is sticking anymore. I’m tired and just want to be done with this stupid semester already.”

“When’s your next exam?”

“Um, Tuesday?”

“And, did you finish that project you had to do for Coulson’s class?”

“Yeah, I handed it in on Monday. Already graded and everything. A+.” Steve smirked a bit at the high mark.

“Of course, you did. You’re amazing Steve! Never doubted you.” Tony smiled shyly at him, always a bit unsure when giving Steve compliments. An idea had been floating in his head, and seeing Steve now made him think maybe he could act on it now instead of waiting for the summer. “Tell you what, it’s dinner time. How about I take you out to get some food, we can swing by your place, grab some clothes, sleep here tonight, and tomorrow, I’ll take you on an adventure to clear your head a bit.”

Steve let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a grumble. “Tony, I don’t have time for one of your adventures.”

“I promise, it’ll be fun! It’ll help you clear your brain, and then you’ll have all day Sunday and Monday to study. I can even quiz you in the car if you want.”

“Okay… but why do I have to sleep here?” 

“Cause we both know if you don’t, I won’t wake up in the morning, and then we’ll be late and it’s just not a good idea. Rhodey is staying with that new girlfriend of his… what’s her name. You can sleep in his bed, it’ll be fine.”

Steve eyed him skeptically for a minute before agreeing. “Your logic is sound. I still wish you’d tell me what you’re thinking.”

“We both know it wouldn’t be an adventure otherwise. Come on, I’m starving. And you’re just wasting away, clearly.” The joke had the intended effect, making Steve’s cheeks pink up just so. “Where do you want to go?”

* * *

“Wake up sleepy head,” Tony heard as he felt the covers be pulled from off of him.

“Five more minutes!” He yelped as he tried to grasp the cover back. Of course, Steve had thrown it on Rhodey’s bed quickly enough that he hadn’t been able to catch it.

“You said that an hour ago. Come on. This is why you asked me to sleep here. Now move your ass, Stark.”

“I hate morning Steve. He sucks.”

“Well, morning Tony isn’t that great either. Come on!”

Tony huffed and puffed and groaned as he rolled out of bed. He sat on the edge of it, frowning at Steve’s back. Of course, he was dressed and freshly showered – he likely had gotten a 5K run in already too. Steve chuckled, likely knowing the look of death Tony was sending his way, before turning around and handing Tony a coffee.

“You really think I wouldn’t have had coffee ready for you?” Steve answered as he handed Tony the paper cup.

Tony mumbled a thank you before taking a few sips. “How do you always get my coffee order right? Even Rhodey can’t.”

Steve shrugged, but didn’t answer. He took a bite of his breakfast sandwich before nodding towards the other bag on the table. They ate in silence while Tony rummaged around his small dorm room, throwing things in an overnight bag. Twenty minutes later, they were on the road. Steve took over the music while Tony navigated them out of Boston. When they took the exit for I-84 Steve finally asked where they were headed.

Tony worried at his bottom lip for a minute before answering. Here goes nothing, he thought to himself. “First stop, is your mom’s house-“

Steve choked on air before spluttering out words. “My mom? What? How-why are we… You talked to her?!”

Tony turned to look at Steve’s horrified face. If he was being perfectly honest, it felt vaguely insulting to have Steve react that way. “Wow, I didn’t think you were that ashamed of me. I mean, I know I’m not exactly the guy anyone wants to bring home to meet their mom but, I wasn’t expecting this reaction from you.”

Steve let out a sad sigh. “Tony, you know that’s not what I meant. Why are we going to Brooklyn? We’ll be home in a couple of weeks for summer break. I’m just not sure why we’re driving to New York, that’s all.”

“Well, you’re going home for summer break, I’m staying in Boston. Anyways, you and Barnes are always saying how much you loved to go out to Coney Island, so, I figured, why not do it this weekend? Get your mind off school shit, and you get to see your mom. I know you miss her.”

Steve’s features went back to their normal expression. “Thanks Tony, that’s really considerate. I’m sorry I panicked.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. You’d do the same for me. Now, hurry up and finish that turnip heist so we can upgrade our houses.”

Tony could almost hear the eye-roll coming from Steve, making his lips quirk into a smile. “I don’t think cheating is the way to go, Tones,” Steve reprimanded him even as he juggled both Switch consoles.

“Excuse me, mister upstanding island citizen. You’re my best friend, Steve, but sometimes you’re a bit too righteous. It’s like being born on July 4th made you some kind of patriotic, honest, noble, extra dependable superhero. It’s a video game! Live a little.”

Steve laughed and carried on the task at hand while they chattered away. Every now and then Tony would throw random skill testing questions at him, just as he’d promised to help Steve prep for his last exam.

Things hadn’t always been this easy between them. Their first meeting involved Steve coming to Tony’s rescue at some frat house party Rhodey had dragged him to. Tony’s drink had been spiked and Steve, like the knight in shining armour he was, had intervened when some random guy had tried to take Tony home. But, like everyone else assumed, Steve had thought Tony had gotten plastered and was partying too hard. It wasn’t until a month later, when Tony had walked into a local bar that all the college students went to that he got to return the favour, this time saving a flustered Steve from some guy who would not take no for an answer.

Tony had just walked in, but by the look on Steve’s face, this guy had been hounding him for some time. He’d heard Steve tell him he really was waiting for someone, looking over the crowded bar trying to find a familiar face, and his eyes had stopped on Tony. It was such a stark contrast to how he had been when he was getting between Tony and the bleached-blond asshole from a month ago. Tony had sprung into action, not even thinking twice about it. He’d strutted over to Steve, a huge smile on his face, and quickly wrapped his arms around Steve as soon as he was close enough. He’d whispered to him to play along as he smooshed their cheeks together in what would have looked like a kiss from the other guy’s angle. Tony kept his back to him, completely ignoring his presence, talking animatedly with Steve until he’d noticed the tension drain from his shoulders, a sure sign the other man had left.

That evening, they’d talked until they got kicked out of the bar at closing. Steve learned Tony actually didn’t drink – which resulted in a profuse apology in regard to the misunderstanding from the month prior. Tony learned Steve had also grown up in New York, but in a much different setting than his own. They spoke about their childhoods, their parents. How, even in their differences, they had much more in common than they ever thought they could have. They still argued and fought, but they knew they had each other’s backs. And somewhere along the way, Tony had realized that he had feelings for Steve that were definitely more than just friendly. He had made the mature – or so he claimed – decision that having Steve in his life as his best friend was better than ruining things by admitting his feelings and surely ruining everything they had.

Maybe it wasn’t so much maturity as it was selfishness at not wanting to lose Steve. Steve who was truly kind and generous. Who sprung into action the moment any of his friends needed him (even that idiot, Barnes). Steve who gushed at puppies, and loved strawberry milkshakes, and remembered Tony’s coffee order. Steve. Who was without a doubt the most amazing man Tony had ever met.

The same Steve who thought he was hilarious by blasting the Beastie Boys’ ‘No Sleep ‘til Brooklyn’, and singing along as loudly as he could, as they arrived in the borough he called home.

“Okay there, Adam Yauch, we’re here,” Tony laughed as he found the parking spot Sarah had told him to use while they were visiting. He turned off the car and grabbed all his things from the back seat while Steve did the same. “Where to from here?”

Steve joined him on the driver side of the car, quickly snatching Tony’s bag from him, because that’s just who Steve was. “Just a few blocks that way.”

They walked along, Steve pointing out different areas where him and Bucky had gotten into some form of trouble or another throughout their childhood. Tony couldn’t get over how relaxed and happy Steve already seemed compared to the night before, or even that morning. Once he’d gotten over the shock of a weekend at home, he’d gotten chattier in the car, started singing along to his playlist more and more too. And now that he was in his own neighborhood, steps away from his home, he was laughing and smiling more than Tony had ever seen him.

“You really miss it, don’t you?” Tony asked him as they waited to cross an intersection.

“Yeah, I know it’s a bit weird to miss your mom that much at our age-“

“No,” Tony interrupted, “not just her. You miss being in the city. Being home.”

Steve didn’t answer right away. He looked around, like he was considering the question and its answer. “I guess I do, yeah. I like Boston, it’s nice, but it’s also more stressful there. Always thinking about school and responsibilities and the future. It piles up after a while. But here… I dunno. It’s easier, safer. And right now, being here means I don’t have to be an adult just yet, which I know sounds kind of ridiculous.”

“It doesn’t.” Tony gave him a small smile but didn’t get a chance to expand as Steve started up a flight of stairs.

Tony hadn’t known what he expected the Rogers family home might be like but walking into Sarah Rogers’ house he immediately felt at home. There was an inexplicable warmth that came over him. Like all the happy memories that had taken place within these walls had been absorbed and just welcomed anyone that walked through the threshold. It was bright, and lived in, and inviting.

“You’re here!” He heard a voice call out excitedly from the kitchen, followed shortly by Sarah Rogers herself running to greet her son.

“Hi mom,” Steve laughed as he pulled her up into bear hug, lifting her slight frame off the ground easily. Her responding laugh was just as infectious as Steve’s was.

When Steve finally let her go, Sarah turned to Tony. She eyed him for a second, then looked at her son – who blushed furiously under his mother’s gaze – and then back at Tony.

“Mrs. Rogers, it’s so nice to meet you,” Tony mumbled out, all of a sudden feeling awkward at the idea of meeting Steve’s mom. He held out his hand, because that’s how he’d been taught to greet people, and was left confused when Sarah batted his hand away and wrapped him in her arms.

“First of all, it’s Sarah. Second, in this house, we hug. If my son thought you were worthy enough to be brought home, you’re family Tony,” she told him quietly.

“Yeah, I kinda sprung that last one on him. He wasn’t too happy with me I think,” Tony blurted out, unsure why he felt the need to confess their conversation to her.

Sarah let go of him and turned back to her son, leveling him with one look.

“That’s not true! I was just caught off guard when you said you spoke to my mom, that’s all. I am happy. That you’re here.” Steve fumbled along his explanation, making his mother shake her head.

“Come on, I made you lunch. Figured you might want to eat before heading off,” Sarah told them as she started towards the kitchen.

“I’ll just go drop our bags upstairs.” Steve started for the stairs before Tony could reach for his bag.

“Just leave mine here, Steve. We need to stop at my hotel before we ca-“

“Excuse me, you are NOT staying in a hotel.” Sarah turned and it was Tony’s turn to get hit by the mom glare. And _wow_ , was it ever effective. Steve had stopped moving further up the stairs and was just looking at Tony with an amused expression, like this happened all the time, and he couldn’t resist seeing Tony be subjected to it. “You brought my son home for the weekend; you are staying with us tonight. It’s not up for debate.” Tony opened his mouth to try and explain his now moot reasoning, but Sarah just held up her index finger, and he snapped his mouth shut. “Not. Up. For debate.” She turned around and headed to the kitchen.

Tony looked up at Steve, in complete shock. “How does she do that?”

“Beats me. But you better cancel that reservation, ‘cause she will find you and haul your ass back here tonight.” Steve turned and finished his trek to the second floor.

Tony walked towards the kitchen where Sarah was serving them lunch. He fiddled with his phone then lifted it towards her, showing her the screen. “It’s cancelled,” he replied sheepishly.

“Good,” she said simply, sliding a plate on the counter containing more sandwiches than he thought the three of them could eat, and then a bowl of soup each for him and Steve. “I’m happy you and Steve are here together. It’s nice to put a face to the name I’ve heard so much about since he moved to Boston.”

“Steve talks about me a lot?” Tony asked as smoothly as he could, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sarah smiled at him, and Tony got the feeling she knew exactly why he’d said it. He felt his cheeks burn up, but tried to stay cool. Tried. “Steve does talk about you a lot, yes. He tells me you study engineering?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony answered after quickly swallowing a spoonful of soup. “I did a master’s degree in physics, and now doing the master’s of engineering program.”

“Oh, do not call her ma’am, she hates that more than Mrs. Rogers,” Steve chided him as he took the seat next to him.

“But you call everyone ma’am,” Tony questioned Steve.

“And he better keep doing it, too.” Sarah smiled at them. “What time do you think you’ll be home tonight?”

“Not sure, Tony’s the man with a plan for a change,” Steve replied around a bite of sandwich.

“I’ve actually never been to Coney Island, so you’d know better than me, really. I was just going to wing it,” Tony admitted.

Steve looked perplexed for a second but just turned to his mom. “We’ll be late, ma. Don’t wait up.” When he turned back to Tony, his smile was back. “We’ve got lots of catching up to do, apparently.”

* * *

Steve had not been kidding when he’d said he was going to catch Tony up on all he’d missed at Coney Island. They spent the better part of the afternoon on every roller coaster available along the beach. They kept the Cyclone for last – Steve had too many memories of going on too soon after eating and being sick, much to Bucky’s delight – and then went for a walk along the boardwalk.

They grabbed food along the way, everything from tacos and hot dogs to caramel apples and funnel cakes and found a quiet spot along the beach to eat.

“How do you always manage to do that?” Tony asked while Steve told him what he had planned for the rest of the evening.

“Do what?”

“End up taking care of everyone else around you? I was supposed to be giving _you_ a relaxing day to take your mind off everything, and somehow, you’ve taken it over.”

Steve took a bite of his taco, mulling over the question. Tony couldn’t take his eyes off him. Because even if he had taken over the entertaining and organizing part of the day, he had still managed to relax and forget about his last exam, which had been the plan all along, really. Steve was always fun to be around, but never like he had been today. It had been like launching a kid loose in their favourite toy store. Tony had loved seeing Steve laughing and smiling so much, excitedly telling him about summers spent doing the same rides over and over again. Watching Cyclones baseball games at MCU Park, followed by fireworks on the beach with Bucky or his mom.

Back in Boston, Steve was the person everyone called if they needed to talk through something. He would listen and think up every scenario and possible outcome. He was strategic, methodical, accurate. He could help anyone come up with the solution and action plan for just about anything. For Tony’s overactive brain, it had been a blessing having Steve around. He could spot when Tony was starting to spiral and overthink projects before Tony even realized that’s what was happening, and he’d talk him through it and without even realizing, Steve had fixed a problem Tony hadn’t noticed was coming on.

“I think it might come from my mom?” Steve finally answered. He looked out at the water, waves softly rolling in on the beach. It was still cool for spring, so the beach wasn’t nearly as filled as Steve had explained it could get during the summer. “Since it was just the two of us growing up, she was always really good at making plans and organizing us. Between her work schedule, school, my appointments, she was always taking care of me, and I guess it rubbed off, without me really noticing.”

“I’m not complaining, just so we’re clear,” Tony smiled at him a bit shyly. “She really is amazing. I definitely see a lot of her in you.”

“Thanks. I’m happy you got to meet her. And, thanks for getting me out of Boston this weekend. I didn’t realize how much I needed it.”

“My pleasure.”

They finished eating in comfortable silence before Steve announced they couldn’t leave without going to see the games they had. The crowds had gotten denser along the boardwalk leading up to Luna Park, where a few typical carnival games were set up. Steve reached for Tony’s hand, making sure they didn’t get separated in the crowd.

“See anything you like?” Steve asked Tony, pulling him to his side to let a large group of teenagers walk by.

“I do,” Tony answered, before really thinking of the sentence. He felt the blush creep up his cheeks, Steve smirking at him then. Tony pointed behind him, making Steve turn around. “That Squirtle is really cute.”

“Come on then. Let’s get you a Squirtle,” Steve had turned back to him with the sweetest grin and pulled him easily towards the game. “How many tickets do we have left?”

Tony reached in his jacket pocket with his free hand and pulled out a strip of tickets they’d gotten when they’d arrived. “About a dozen?”

“Perfect! Hand them over,” Steve reached back, still holding Tony’s hand even though there was barely anyone left around them. Tony wasn’t about to let go, either.

The attendant explained the game – shoot a water gun at a specific spot, first to make a bell ding wins.

“And, if I want that one?” Steve questioned, pointing to the extra large plushie row.

“You need to win 3 games, and then you can trade in for the big guy,” the attendant answered.

Steve turned to Tony with the most mischievous grin. “We’re missing a couple of tickets to get it. Mind going to grab a few more?”

“Steve, the small one is fine, really-“

“Nope,” Steve popped the last syllable of the word, shaking his head. “We’re going all the way. Trust me?”

“Of course.” Tony let go of Steve’s hand reluctantly to go buy more tickets. He truly hoped he could get his heart to stop doing backflips in his chest. This could become a problem.

When Tony returned 20 minutes later with a long strip of tickets, Steve was waiting for him with a giant Squirtle and a kid with a smaller one standing besides him. Tony laughed at the sight of Steve holding a giant Pokémon plushie.

“Tony, this is Nicholas. We owe him some tickets,” Steve announced when Tony was close enough. “And this, is yours.” He proudly handed Tony the plushie.

“I am impressed. Here, I’ll trade y’a so you can finish your transaction here,” Tony replied seriously. He took the plushie and handed Steve the tickets.

Steve counted out tickets and gave them to the young man next to him. “Thanks for the assist,” Steve told him as he gave him a fist pump and the young man just nodded and walked off with his loot. “Where to next?” Steve smiled back at Tony.

“What was that about?! You cannot _not_ explain that.” Tony laughed as he held his prize closer to his chest.

Steve blushed and rubbed a hand behind his neck. “I, um… We both had 2 plushies each, so I offered to buy one off him for some extra tickets.”

“Steve Rogers, did you cheat?” Tony gasped, not believing Steve would actually go ahead and not win his prize fair and square.

“I did not! I just struck a deal that was mutually beneficial for both parties,” Steve corrected him.

“For shame, Steven. And to think you were giving me shit for my turnip heist. My poor little Squirtle came from a sham of a promise.” Tony shook his head in fake-disappointment. He lifted the plushie and pretended to talk to it. “It’s okay, little guy. I will take care of you and love you anyways.”

Steve tried to stifle a laugh by biting down on his bottom lip. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re the one who cheated.”

They smiled at each other for a second before Steve reached out his hand to Tony. “We have more tickets to use up. Wanna go try to win something else?”

Tony laced his fingers through Steve’s and nodded. They walked a bit, trying to decide which games to try next, when Tony pointed to a unicorn plushie a little girl was holding. “That’s cute. Maybe she’ll sell it to you.”

“You won’t let it go, will you?” Steve smirked down at him.

“Nope.”

They settled on a game of whac-a-mole, quickly reaching the highest levels necessary to beat the other participants. They had each won a game, and Steve had set his sights on a large plushie shaped like a donut for reasons unknown to Tony. The third game started, and Tony took a quick lead. He heard Steve mumble next to him before he got hip-checked by the other man. Tony let out an undignified yelp that he would deny to anyone Steve recounted this story to. He quickly lost his lead and Steve won the game cheering triumphantly.

“One more?” Steve asked him, his eyes still on the oversized dessert.

“Tell you what, how about I give you this little guy, and you trade those three for the one you want,” Tony offered.

“Isn’t that cheating, by your standards?”

“Nu-uh, cheating is buying it from someone, or pushing your competition out of the way when they’re about to beat your fine ass. This is two people, striking a deal that is mutually beneficial for both parties,” Tony offered simply, throwing Steve’s words back at him playfully.

Steve’s eyes didn’t leave Tony’s as he spoke. He closed the distance between them, and there went Tony’s heart with the backflips again. “How is it beneficial to you exactly?” Steve questioned.

“Other than you getting what you want? I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

Tony could barely breathe with Steve so close to him, his full attention on only him. When they were interrupted by the young lady tending to the game, asking which prize Steve wanted, Tony finally managed to take in air as they traded their loot for Steve’s new prize. After Steve thanked the girl for his donut, he once again reached for Tony’s hand, lacing their fingers together loosely. Tony could feel Steve’s thumb rubbing against his own, the motion seeming so natural.

“Ferris wheel?” Steve looked at Tony, who agreed easily.

They stood in the long line, admiring the design of the Ferris Wheel. Steve was explaining what he knew of the almost hundred-year-old wheel and it’s second set of cabins that were on separate rails that ran through the typical structure. Tony’s engineering brain loved the design and got lost in understanding the mechanics of it.

They boarded one of the cars on the main rotating structure. They did a few turns, Tony still fascinated by the second section of moving cars going through to the middle of the wheel. When they stopped at the top for passengers to switch in and out, the view took Tony’s breath away.

“Thanks again for this weekend, Tony,” Steve broke the silence. “You have no idea how nice it was to unwind a bit. This was the perfect day.”

Tony looked down for a second, before looking at Steve. “I’m selfishly really happy too. It was the perfect first Coney Island experience.”

“You know you can come back this summer, right?”

Tony sighed sadly. “Steve we’ve talked about this-“

Steve shook his head, and it was his turn to look down. “Actually, we haven’t. You just keep saying you’re staying in Boston and when I ask why you either say that I know why, or you change the subject.”

“My parents are spending the summer in California, there’s nothing for me in New York, Steve. Might as well just spend the summer in Boston, get ahead of some of my classes.” Tony shrugged lightly, knowing his answer was bullshit. He’d spent so many summers alone in the city before, this would be nothing new.

Steve reached for Tony’s hand, intentionally this time. “What about me? I’ll be here. You could come stay with us.”

“What ar-“ Tony started before being interrupted by the wheel starting to move again. Tony was too scared to continue, knowing they were about to get off.

Tony looked away and immediately felt Steve’s hand on his cheek turning his head back towards his own. Without a word, Steve leaned in and pressed his lips against Tony’s. It was soft and sweet and chaste, yet every inch of Tony’s skin felt like it had been set on fire. Steve pulled back just enough to take in a breath.

“That’s what I meant,” Steve gave as an answer to the unasked question Tony had started.

“Really?” Tony whispered, disbelieving that this was even happening.

“Yeah. Been wanting to do that for a few months, actually.” Steve give him another quick peck before they reached the end of their ride. They climbed out, Steve grabbing his phone to order an Uber, while Tony juggled their oversized toys. They walked to the waiting area in silence, both sporting the dopiest grins. Steve led them to a quiet spot, leaning against a low cement fence. Tony slotted himself between his legs – their plushies secured between them – and this time, he was the one to press his lips against Steve’s first. It was more heated than the first time, but still just as soft. He felt Steve’s hands land on his hips, heard the low, content sigh that rumbled in Steve’s throat.

“I’ve wanted this for a while too,” Tony finally admitted.

“Does that mean you’ll come home with me this summer?” Steve asked hopefully.

“We can talk about it in the car tomorrow, but I think if I ever stay anywhere but the guest room at your mom’s, I’ll be in trouble, huh?”

Steve gave him another quick kiss on the lips before looking at him sheepishly. “About that. Either one of us sleeps on the couch, or you sleep with me in my room.” Tony raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. “You heard me. Look, my mom knew I was in love with you before I even did. I texted her after you told me about the plan in the car this morning. She thought that’s why you’d messaged her yesterday; cause we’d finally gotten together, and you were excited to meet her so you’d planned an excuse to come out to Brooklyn. She always thinks I don’t want to introduce anyone to her, but I just never dated anyone really. Anyways, I got a bit of an earful, let’s just say. She’ll be fine with us sharing my room.”

Tony put his arms over Steve’s shoulders, crossing his hands behind his head. “Really? Even if she knew I make you cheat at Animal Crossing, and it resulted in you making back alley deals for plushies? She might think I’m a bad influence on you.”

Steve threw his head back, laughing happily. His fingers sliding under the hem of Tony’s t-shirt. “She raised me. She knows if one of us is a bad influence, it’ll be her son.”

Tony laughed lightly before kissing Steve once more. This could easily become his new favourite activity. The added bonus of Steve’s hands on his skin made Tony want more this time. He let his tongue roam and swipe at the seam of Steve’s lips, who easily opened up let Tony explore a bit more of him. He felt Steve’s hands tighten their grip ever so slightly, as his own pulled Steve closer to him, his fingers carding through his hair. Every passing second made the kiss more passionate and heated than was probably acceptable for a social setting, but neither of them cared; they were too happy and thrilled to finally be able to get their hands on the other.

When they finally had to pull away for air, Tony rested his forehead on Steve’s. Steve’s phone dinged, letting them know their ride was there. Tony pressed one last kiss to Steve’s lips before pulling away.

“I think I’m in love with you, Steve Rogers.”

Steve hummed happily. “I think I’m in love with you too, Tony Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the amazing prompts, muchmoremajestic! There is another fic coming your way at some point for another prompt I loved.  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.


End file.
